


Bought & Paid For

by xHaruka17x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Domestic, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Physical Abuse, Shy Castiel, Soldier Dean, Twink Castiel, attempted rape.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was taught that his purpose was to please his Alpha, be mated and be the perfect mate and if he didn’t, the consequences could be very painful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bought & Paid For

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Enjoy and please read & gimmy feedback!

  


  
  
Castiel’s world was anything but perfect. Being raised in an Omega facility since a pup, Castiel had never known anything else. He was taught to be obedient, well mannered, how to cook, take care of pups, had medical training for house hold incidents, to clean and keep things tidy, how to garden, how to do massages, how to do laundry, read, and write.  
  
He was taught that his purpose was to please his Alpha, be mated and be the perfect mate and if he didn’t, the consequences could be very painful. His tutors had made it clear, if you get ‘returned’ you would never leave again, being that you were now used goods, because no Alpha ever not had their bought Omega and not fuck it like they wished.  
  
One of Castiel’s mentors was a ‘returned’ Omega named Balthazar. He had been bought years ago before Castiel ever met him. He was abused sexually and beaten regularly.  
  
The Betas that ran the facility used Balthazar as an example of what would happen if you were returned. Balthazar had so many scars on his body from the Alpha and then from the Facility…. When Omegas were returned, the Facilities took it as a red mark on their Reviews and made examples out of them to make sure the Omegas that were bought did not return here.  
  
“Cassie”  
  
Castiel turned in his small 6 by 10 room to find Balthazar at the door. He was blond and had kind grey eyes.  
  
“Hello Balthazar”  
  
The older Omega smirked at him and took a step into the small room.  
  
“I wanted to wish you a happy birthday” Castiel turned 22 years old today. He smiled at the older Omega.  
  
“Thank you Balthazar.”  
  
“I also have news for you” The blond said, coming to stand right in front of Castiel. He cupped the younger Omega’s face and looked into the wide blue eyes. “A very promenade and well known Alpha family has purchased you”  
  
“W-what?” Castiel was so surprised. It was happening, he was going to be a mate, have an Alpha, and maybe have pups…. He wanted pups.  
  
“The eldest son has just been honorably discharged from the military.” Balthazar started, taking a seat on Castiel’s bed which the blue eyed Omega mirrored. “His Family name is Winchester, they are a powerful Military family. His parents have done a scent test for their eldest son to pick an Omega. He liked your scent Cassie”  
  
Scent and hygiene was very important. During heats, the mentors which were Betas or ‘returned’ Omegas would tie Castiel and any Omega going through a heat, face down, legs spread apart and gagged.  
  
They were nude and their slick would be collected by letting it drip out of them and into awaiting tubes that were tied and angled right by their holes and cock rings were placed on them to keep them from coming, keeping the Omegas ‘pure’ till purchased.  
  
The slick was collected for scent tests.  
  
Castiel wasn’t sure what that entailed but from the teachings he was taught, an Alpha’s sense of smell was absolute and could tell Omega moods that way. He was also told an Alpha’s scent could do many things to Omegas, calm them, arouse them, and make them feel things they never had before.  
  
Balthazar had told him once, an Alpha’s scent could make you turn into goo or reel away at the stench. The scents went both ways.  
  
“They demanded for you to also do the scent test to make sure you will like the Alpha’s scent. If you do, you’ll be leaving tomorrow to prepare for him to come home in a few days. His parents want you to ‘nest’ the house before he arrives.”  
  
Castiel didn’t know what to say, his heart was beating so fast out of his chest and he felt a slight panic.  
  
“Breathe pup. You’ll be ok. Take a moment and then come find me in the medical sector, we will do the scent test there” Balthazar told him, petting his head and left his room.  
  
Castiel calmed himself from his reeling mind and left his room. He made it into the medical sector just as Balthazar was sitting down at a white computer with glasses on his face.  
  
He spotted Castiel quickly and motioned him over. “Alright, now this maybe be a bit overwhelming but we have to make sure you like the scent and that it also doesn’t send you into an early heat”  
  
Castiel looked at him shocked. “Early heat?”  
  
Balthazar smiled at him knowingly. “If an Alpha’s scent is alluring enough to your wolf, you may go into an early heat, a sign that your wolf wants the Alpha to mate him right away. But this is rare so don’t worry if it doesn’t happened”  
  
“Ok”  
  
“Good, now just go into the small cubicle and I suggest you sit in the chair”  
  
Castiel did as told. The cubicle was very small and the walls were all glass. Balthazar came up to the side where the door was and pressed a few buttons. He then pressed the intercom so Castiel could hear him.  
  
“Are you ready?”  
  
Castiel nodded and then a mist came into the room from a small circled vent. The scent hit him hard and wrapped around him and embedded itself in his nose.  
  
The scent made his wolf mewl, it was woodsy with green apples and a hint of gun powder.  
  
Castiel found himself mewling.  
  
“Cassie breathe” Balthazar said over the intercom.  
  
Castiel looked up with gold Omega eyes and Balthazar smiled at his dazed open mouth look of innocence.  
  
“Ok pup, you obviously like the Alpha’s scent. Come, we are going to get you cleaned up now”  
  
Castiel nodded but stayed seated.  
  
“I know how you feel pup, but you’ll be surrounded by the scent soon enough. Now come with me”  
  
He went to Balthazar and followed him to a part of the facility he had never been in. The room was brightly lit and everything was white, it hurt Castiel's eyes.  
  
Two Betas stepped towards him and undressed him roughly. They made him step into the large bath and proceeded to scrub him. He yelped when one of the Beta’s washed particularly hash between his ass cheeks.  
  
“Easy!” Balthazar barked.  
  
The Betas eased up and finished cleaning Castiel.  
  
Once done Balthazar brought him back to his quarters. Balthazar hugged him.  
  
“I wish you luck and that your Alpha be good to you”  
  
“Thank you Balthazar”  
  
“Get some rest, Naomi will come get you in the morning to bring you to the Winchesters”  
  
“Ok”  
  
  


**#####**

“Captain Winchester has been unconscious for the past few days General.”

General John Winchester wasn’t really listening to the nurse, he was looking down at his son. Dean had survived an explosion after saving more than five men. John couldn’t be more proud of his eldest son.

Dean had followed in his footsteps and enlisted in the Marines at 18 years old. Within twelve years Dean had climbed the ranks at an alarming speed but showed how dedicated and calculating he was.

Whomever served with him never ever questioned him and followed him into hell, knowing full well Captain Dean Winchester was the model Alpha. A hunter. A Killer. And a self-sacrificing son of a bitch that was tough as nails.

John had no doubts Dean would have continued in the Military and probably one day surpass him. But the explosion wounded Dean’s leg. The doctors said he would regain full use but will always have a limp. He would have serious scaring but Dean was over all lucky. The blast had only burned and affected his left leg, the rest of his body had come out unscathed. He had knife wounds, bullet wounds and combat wounds but his handsome face stayed perfect.

The Military discharged Dean with three purple hearts, a silver start and a bronze star. But Dean had been unconscious threw all of it and still was.

“John, you know that this would be a good time. I want grand pups, Dean is 30, its old enough” John huffed a laugh. His wife Mary loved Dean more than anything, always said angels watched over her precious baby.

“Yes I know. I’ve sent Sam to get Omega Scents from the Facility in Jacksonville. He should be back today, he took the jet.” Sam was their youngest and Dean’s baby brother. He idolized Dean but was a vast contrast to Dean. Sam had issues with superiors and following orders and tended to get into regular shouting matches with John. He also had an addiction which John and Mary did everything to cover and help him through, trying to keep Dean from knowing about it. They knew Dean would blame himself.

When it came to Sam, Dean would murder the world to save him.

“Oh John! I’ve always wanted to see him mated, I can’t wait.”

 

**#####**

The next day, much to Mary’s happiness, Sam returned with the Omega scent tests.

Mary looked at Dr. Barnes that walked into the room with Sam.

“Will this actually work?” She asked. John put his hand on her shoulder for support.

“It’s not uncommon. Many of our soldiers wake up with the scent of an Omega their wolf likes. Many end up mated this way. I have to ask however, do you believe your son will want this?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well I’ve seen many of these turn in one of two ways. One is he accepts the offered Omega, two he rejects it and that can be a very painful thing, especially to the Omega”

Dean had his own ideas on love and mating, his family knew that, knew that he never planned to ever be mated or even wanted pups, he was happy in the military. But now he was discharged and still unconscious for the better part of a week and Mary Winchester, the only Omega in a household of Alphas, wanted him to see a new life, with love and pups.

“Do it” She said, making John smirk and Sam shift from foot to foot.

Dr. Barnes said nothing and opened one of the two metal briefcases Sam had brought. She took out two of twelve vials and open then, holding each on the opposite side of Dean’s head.

If the Alpha liked one of the scents, his nose would guide him.

Dr. Barnes repeated the test over and over with no movement from Dean, making Mary bite her lip.

Dr. Barnes took the last two vials out of the second briefcase and as she opened the last one and inched towards Dean, he suddenly growled and his hand shot up and grabbed her wrist, scaring her as he placed his nose right over the vial and inhaled deeply.

“Oh! Baby!” Mary surged forward, hugging a drowsy and confused Dean. Dr. Barnes turned towards John and Sam.

“This is the one.” She said handing over the vial, the side of the small tube was filled with a serial number for ID.

“Does smell good” Sam said gaining a glare from John.

The General stepped out of the room and notified the handler.

 

**#####**

Naomi wasn’t a nice Beta, but Castiel reminded himself he was leaving. He had just the small carry on with his clothes, tooth brush and favorite book.

He was blind folded, which he did not like. He was shoved on a small plane and seat-belt in. “Do not move till Beta Gordon tells you” Naomi said and Castiel nodded.

He was told he was going to Boca Raton which was just a few hours by flight from Jacksonville.

“Don’t talk, don’t move and we will get along just fine.” An irritated male voice said. Castiel guessed this was Gordon.

He settled in and tried not to be too scared about his new life… he truly hoped he could be a good Omega to the Alpha that he was bought for.

 

**#####**

Mary and John waited outside of the limo as the small plane, more of a jet really, landed. Mary couldn’t wait to see her son’s new Omega.

“Do you think he will like our gift?” Mary asked, her eyes never leaving the slowly plane.

“I don’t know. Dean’s never wanted to mate. Let’s just hope the Omega is at lease pretty, should help” Mary smacked his chest rolling her eyes while John huffed a laugh.

They stayed quiet as they watched the airmen roll forward the stairs to the door of the plane. The door opened and out stepped a blind folded small and slender Omega that was being ushered by a sour looking Beta.

“Why is he blind folded?” She asked John as the Omega carefully went down the steps.

John sighed irritated. “I don’t know” The Beta was rough with the obviously scared and overwhelmed Omega, there was no need to be mean to the Omega.

“Mr. and Mrs. Winchester?” John stepped forward nodding and immediately removed the blind fold from the Omega, ignoring the glaring Beta.

Two innocent and scared bright blue eyes looked up at John. Mary stepped forward and smiled at him.

“Hi, I’m Mary and this is John”

“Hello, I’m Castiel”

The Beta was about to say something and John gave him a hard stare. “Your dismissed Beta”

Gordon flexed his jaw and returned to the plane.

“Come on honey, let’s get in the car. We have a lot to do” Mary said helping Castiel into the limo.

 

**#####**

“I don’t want an Omega Sam! I want to get back on the front lines”

“Dean, that’s not gonna happen. The Military has already honorably discharged you. You’re on disability.”

Dean wanted to scream. This was bullshit. His leg was killing him and his body felt like he had been through the runner, and now Sam informed him that his good natured Mom bought him an Omega.

“You liked the scent it’s what woke you, was the last one out of 24 scents”

Dean looked at his brother surprised. Twenty four Omega scents went under his nose and one woke him?

“At least try this out. Mom was really happy about you settling down”

“That’s what she wants, not what I want!”

“I know Dean, but things change and now with you…” Sam motioned at Dean’s injured leg. “…and who knows, maybe you’ll like the Omega. He could take care of you, cook for you, clean and do things for you while you recover”

Dean clenched his jaw. Things were changing and not because HE wanted them to. He woke up to a burned and fucked up leg and now an Omega was waiting for him at home. Fuck.

His parents were well meaning, he knew that and mom had been hounding him for years to find a mate and give her grand pups. It irritated him how she didn’t ask those things of Sam. He was the settling down type, not him.

“If anything maybe I’ll take your Omega” Sam said smirking.

Dean wasn’t sure why but something about that bothered him.

“I guess I’ll met him and go from there”

“Good, mom asked to know your ‘preferences’” Sam said with a huge grin.

“You didn’t…” Sam smiled and laughed while Dean laid back down, covering his face with his hands.

Great. Just great, now his mother knew what kind of pervert he was.

“She actually was very happy about what you like your sexual partners wear”

“Sam, I will kill you, I should have never told you”

Sam just laughed.

 

**#####**

Mary was so happy shopping and from what Sam told her, Dean had a thing with small pretty Omegas, which Castiel was to a T with stunning blue eyes and dark hair. Dean apparently liked his partners to wear lace panties, very short shorts and sometimes stalkings.

She laughed when Sam told her and she could have definitely lived the rest of her life never knowing such personal things about her big baby. But this was for him so.

They had spent the afternoon shopping and asked Castiel questions here and there. He was smart but knew nothing about everyday life which made her feel sad for him.

They dropped him off at Dean’s house which was right on the beach and when she saw the look in his eyes as he looked at the ocean, well, she really hoped her son would like him.

“Just make yourself comfortable. Dean should be here in a few hours.”

“Ok, thank you”

John and Mary left and Castiel was left alone surrounded in his Alpha’s scent and his belongings and Castiel had to sit down to calm his erratically beating heart.

 

**#####**

Dean stepped out of Sam’s truck, grabbing his crutches and looked at his house. It was 8 pm and there were lights on inside. Half of him felt angry and the other half curious. But all he wanted was a shower and his bed, not to deal with an Omega.

“Hey I’ll bring the wheel chair in” Sam said but Dean ignored him as he started carefully towards his house.

Sam past him and unlocked the door and held it open as Dean one legged it in.

The Omega scent hit him like a wave. Blueberry muffins with honeydew melon.

As he reached the living room which opened to his kitchen on the right, electric blue eyes looked at him wide eyed.

Castiel looked up and he froze. The Alpha before him ‘Dean’ Mary had said his name was, was stunning. Short spiked blonde hair, emerald green eyes that bore into his own blue ones. Straight lined nose dusted with freckles that slid across his cheeks and perfect bowed pink lips. He was tall with broad shoulders and a strong built.

Castiel snapped out of his trance and came to kneel in front of him ever so quickly.

“W-welcome home Alpha” The Omega said, clearly nervous and wanting to be good for him.

Dean noticed he was small and slender, dark hair and the blue eyes he had seen before he bowed his head were breath taking.

The Omega stayed in the submissive position and Dean turned to look at the kitchen while Sam stayed quiet.

“See you later Sam” Dean said, ignoring the Omega and started towards his bedroom. Moments later they heard the door slam, which made the Omega wince.

“Give him time. This wasn’t his idea and being injured and forced to leave the military… its Dean’s life or was.”

Castiel nodded, still in his kneeling and bowed position. The Alpha crouched down towards him and pet his dark hair. “If anything, I’ll take you… stand”

A chill went down his back, but he did as told, keeping his eyes down as the tall Alpha circled him. ‘Sam’s’ scent smelled wrong to him… not like Dean’s.

Sam stopped behind Castiel, gaze hungry and he groped Castiel’s ass making him yelp. “Be quiet, not a sound”

Castiel bit his lip and closed his eyes as the Alpha felt him up. The Omega wanted to scream, he was meant for the other Alpha not him….

Sam stopped after a moment and smelled his neck and then without another word the Alpha left the house. Castiel moved quickly and locked the door behind him.

He made his way ever so quietly towards Dean’s closed bedroom door and laid a hand against the door. He could smell the Alpha’s anger and irritation.

Castiel wanted to be a good Omega more than anything, he just hoped the handsome Alpha would give him a chance.

 

**#####**

The next two days consisted of Dean staying in his room. Castiel had only realized the Alpha would come out of his room in the dead of night to eat whatever Castiel had made for him from the fridge while Castiel slept on the sofa wrapped in a dark green throw that Dean kept over the back of the couch.

The Omega would clean the house, dust, vacuum, do Dean’s laundry, anything and everything to please the Alpha when the man didn’t say a word to him.

Dean had stayed watching over the Omega on the second night. He was pretty. Plush pink lips slightly opened as he slept, dark long lashes laid against his white cheeks, while his dark locks looked so soft Dean almost put his fingers through them. Almost.

The next day Castiel woke to again find the food he had made eaten and the dishes in the sink. Part of this made him happy, knowing the Alpha did eat his food. Dean’s mother had mentioned her son loved pie and Castiel had asked for a pie recipe book when Mary had taken him shopping which the beautiful blonde woman had happily obliged.

So today he would make his Alpha a pie, or two and hope he would be pleased.

It was early, 6 am. So he would start the two pies, honey cherry and caramel apple and then would take a shower and start cleaning. Not that there was much to clean. Dean was a very tidy and clean Alpha.  
  
He made the pies and then went down the hall to the shower.

**#**

Dean woke to the smell of something delicious cooking. He wiped the sleep from his face with his hand and reached for his crutches.

He opened his bedroom door and heard the shower going, just as he reached the bathroom door and pushed it open, the Omega had turned off the water and was stepping out of the shower.

Wide surprised sky blue eyes look up at him and a furious blush spread across the Omega’s cheeks. “Alpha”

Castiel stood still under the handsome man’s green gaze, eyeing him from head to toe. He wanted to grab the towel and cover himself but the way the Alpha was looking at him he couldn’t move and he didn’t think he was allowed to move.

Dean liked what he saw, he really did but he wasn’t willing to just accept the Omega in his house yet. He continued down the hall, dressed only in boxer shorts and a t-shirt.

Castiel released the breathe he had been holding and quickly grabbed the towel and dried off. He dress quickly in short pink shorts and a t-shirt and made his way back to the kitchen to check on the pies.

He didn’t see Dean as he made his way into the kitchen. He bent over and looked in on the pies.

Dean licked his lips as the Omega bent over, perfectly round ass which he could see part of as the very short shorts road up between his cheeks.

“Omega”

Castiel stood and turned, keeping his eyes down cased.

“Yes Alpha”

Dean watched him. Pink short shorts, small grey t-shirt with a bee on it and he was in cat slippers. Adorable.

“What are you making?”

“P-pies Alpha. I didn’t know which you would like so I made two kinds…”

  


  
  


“Smells good”

A small genuine smile graced Castiel’s lips and Dean found himself frozen at the beautiful sight.

“Look at me” Those blue eyes looked up, small smile still in place.

Dean sat down at the kitchen table, laying his crutches on the floor. The timer on the stove went off and Castiel looked at Dean, asking permission to move. Dean liked how well trained he was and he nodded.

The Omega grabbed the oven mitts and took the pies out to let them cool. Dean watched as he looked the pies over, smiling as they came out as he wanted.

“Are they done?”

Castiel turned to face Dean and again, lowered his eyes in a submissive gesture. “Yes Alpha, they just need to cool.”

“Come here”

Castiel took a breath and went to Dean and stood right in front him.

Dean reached out and put his hands on Castiel’s hips making the young Omega shiver.

Castiel looked down at Dean. The Alpha was so handsome and had broad shoulders he wanted so badly to touch.

“How old are you?” Dean asked, turning him around at look at his ass.

“22” Castiel gasped as the Alpha’s hands palmed his ass, groping him. He liked Dean’s touch, it felt warm and ‘right’. Not like his brother…

Castiel found himself holding on to the kitchen table as Dean continued groping him, sliding his thumb under the shorts, grazing his cheeks and coming ever so close to his hole.

“Have you ever been touched?”

“No” Castiel shivered in place at the Alpha’s scent wrapped around him. He felt his hole pulse and slick ease out, he mewled as his wolf yearned, turning his eyes gold.

Dean smirked wolfishly. The little Omega was aroused. The small sound he made went straight to his cock.

Dean reached around him and unbuttoned his shorts and started to lower them, loving how the Omega was shaking.

This was it, he was going to be able to please his Alpha, he was scared yet wanted Dean, he did. The scent of him and his hands… he mewled as Dean bared him, dropping his shorts to the ground, making him step out of them.

“So pretty” Dean said and Castiel blushed at the praise.

Dean moved the chair and pushed Castiel to bend over the table and spread his cheeks. “Smell so fucking good” And he licked over Castiel’s virgin hole.

The Omega moaned loud and unrestrained, making Dean lick him over and over, wanting nothing more than to hear those beautiful sexual noises coming from the blue eyed twink.

“You like that sweetheart?”

“Y-yyess” Castiel panted and screamed in pleasure as Dean pushed his tongue inside his heavily leaking hole.

“Taste so good” Dean proceeded to fucking him with his tongue. Castiel was very vocal and his knees were shaking. Dean licked him open, sucking at his rim, making him moan, and suddenly Castiel cried out as he came for the first time in his life all over the floor.

Dean held him up as his knees buckled and sat him on his lap, caressed Castiel’s face.

He was completely flushed and still panting. Dean pulled him up and kissed him. Castiel tried to copy what his Alpha was doing but Dean stopped.

“Relax” Dean ordered and he felt his whole body respond to the Alpha. He nodded numbly and Dean kissed him again.

Castiel melted against him, loving the taste and feel of his Alpha holding him and kissing him.

“Get on your knees Omega” Castiel quickly did as told and watched as his Alpha took his hard and very big cock out. Castiel had only ever seen his own small one.

Dean watched the blue eyes glaze over as he pulled out his cock. “It’s not going to suck itself Omega. Careful with your teeth”

Castiel nodded and moved forward, taking Dean’s cock in his small hands and brought his lips to taste the pre-cum spilling from the head of Dean’s cock.

He found he liked the taste and started to swirl his tongue around the head, making his Alpha breathe heavily. A spark of pride started inside his chest as he swallowed down as much of the cock as he could, gaining a moan from Dean. He repeated the gesture, bobbing up and down the large cock.

Dean put a hand in Castiel’s hair and gripped him tightly, pushing him down further. “Relax your mouth, no teeth” Dean growled and Castiel did as instructed.

Dean fucked his mouth, making him gag and came hard and long. “Swallow”

Castiel was not expecting his Alpha’s orgasm and chocked a bit but quickly recovered and swallowed as much as he could.

Dean looked down at him, his cum dripping down the blue eyed beauty’s chin.

“Get cleaned up”

“Yes Alpha” Dean watched his naked ass bounce out of the room and laid his head back, looking at the ceiling.

Maybe having an Omega wouldn’t be so bad.

 

**#####**

The better part of the following month continued much the same way. Castiel would cook and clean and Dean would reward him by fucking him with his tongue and more recently his fingers.

Dean found he liked watching the Omega do his laundry, eyeing him folding it and hanging up his things. He also enjoyed watching him cook, seeing him concentrate and smile to himself when the food he was making came out how he wanted it.

Sometimes Dean would call for him in the morning to suck him off.

Castiel still slept on the couch. He didn’t mind and the few times Dean would make him sit on him and kiss him… Castiel had butterflies in his stomach each time, loving Dean’s smoldering kisses.

But Castiel hated when Sam visited. He would stop by to take Dean to physical therapy and every chance he got he would grope the Omega, sometimes take Castiel’s hand and place it over his jeans clad crotch and rub. Castiel hated it, tried to move away but the tall Alpha always caught him and Dean was never the wiser.

Dean’s mother Mary came over a few times to chat up Castiel, the shy Omega appreciating her motherly fussing over him. Dean spent more time working on his leg. He was just using a cane now instead of the crutches.

He didn’t really talk to Castiel, just wants and needs but the Omega was more than happy to comply.

Today Dean called him into the room and Castiel came in with his lunch.

“I made an extra bacon BLT Alpha” Castiel said happily. This was one thing Dean never complained about was his cooking and it made him feel so good inside to be able to please his Alpha.

Dean smiled at him and every time he did, Castiel’s heart would beat faster. He placed the plate on the night stand and turned to leave when Dean grabbed his wrist.

“Come here” Dean told him, making Castiel straddle his lap. Dean kept him on his knees, and started kissing at Castiel’s stomach, and his hands took hold of his perfect round ass and started kneading and spreading his cheeks, making the short white shorts he had on ride up between his cheeks, the friction against his hole making Castiel mewl as he held on to Dean’s shoulders.

Dean could feel and smell the slick from the Omega. “Take off your clothes”

Castiel stood and quickly did as told then returned to kneel over Dean. The Alpha pulled him down for a searing kiss and his hands were back on Castiel’s ass. He kept messaging and spreading his cheeks and then slid two fingers into the Omega’s very wet and tight hole, making Castiel moan in his mouth.

“Gonna fuck you today Omega”

“Yes Alpha” Castiel panted as Dean added a third finger, opening him. He was finally going to take his Alpha’s cock. He wasn’t sure why Dean had waited but at the moment he didn’t care. Dean’s fingers were hitting his pleasure spot and his mouth was open moaning while he held on to Dean’s shoulders.

The Alpha took his time, pushing his fingers in and out, taking Castiel apart slowly, enjoying watching Castiel’s face and listening to his delicious sounds that made his rock hard for the Omega. And his scent, the sweet maddening scent. He wanted to fuck him hard and deep, but he didn’t want to hurt the Omega, but eventually he could.

He used his slick soaked fingers to coat his cock and guided Castiel down. As the head of Dean’s cock breached Castiel, all the Omega could do is pant and pushed down, wanting to be filled, the frantic NEED was making him crazy.

“Easy” Dean told him, trying his best to not ram himself up into the tight heat.

Castiel cried out in delight has he bottomed out, having his Alpha finally fully inside of him and there was nothing like it.

Dean grunted and started to move Castiel’s hips in a rolling manner which the Omega quickly started doing so.

“Yeah baby… just like that” Castiel’s whimpers and whines were making it harder and harder for Dean not to just fuck into him.

He pulled Castiel’s mouth to his, sharing open mouth kisses as his Omega moaned at the never before felt sensation of being filled, so overwhelmed with pleasure he was shaking and Dean loved every minute.

Dean gripped his hips and held him in place a little above him and started to fuck up into him, angling his own hips just right, hitting Castiel’s spot each time. The Omega nailed at Dean’s shoulders as his Alpha fucked him.

“Like that baby” Dean panted out.

“Yes…yess…” Castiel couldn’t speak, too lost in the pleasure Dean was giving him, loudly crying out every time he hit his prostate. His whole body suddenly tensed as he came all over his Alpha’s stomach, his head thrown back as he screamed his release. “Alpha!”

Dean couldn’t deny how beautiful the Omega was like this, shattered.

Dean held him tightly against him and fucked him hard, making Castiel wild as he held on till Dean came hard and deep inside him, growling against the Omega’s neck, burying his nose in the scent.

Castiel thought he would claim him then but no, the Alpha released him and helped him off his lap. Castiel stayed seated on the edge on the bed as he still shivered from the intensity.

Dean watched him and sat up. “You can start sleeping in here with me”

Castiel looked up at him, dazed with glazed over Omega gold eyes and kiss swollen lips and whole body flushed.

“Get on your hands and knees at the edge of the bed” Castiel did as told and Dean carefully stood. He was already hard again and his wolf was growling to take the Omega. He placed himself behind Castiel leaning heavily on his right leg and slid in one motion into Castiel’s gaping hole, making him cry out.

Dean grabbed his hips and started a punishing pace. Castiel arched his back and lowered his head to the mattress, hands gripping the sheets, moaning loudly, unable to stay quiet.

Castiel came quickly all over the bed and Dean never stopped his pounding till he reached his second climax, his roar echoing in the room.

 

**#####**

Sleeping next to his Alpha was a whole new experience for the Omega. He had never slept next to someone before and Dean demanded space and no cuddling, which Castiel tried to respect. The best part of sleeping next to Dean though meant the Alpha had him almost every night and sometimes in the mornings, and Castiel couldn’t be happier, fulfilling his place as his Alpha’s Omega, pleasing him and taking care of him.

He made sure to be up by 6:30 am every morning to make his Alpha’s breakfast and coffee so when he woke up at 7 am, it was on the table when Dean came to the kitchen.

Then one morning Dean woke to Castiel cuddled against him, his head on his chest, the soft black hair tickling his skin as the Omega’s hand rested on his bare chest. Dean found his own arm had snaked around Castiel, holding him there against him. He had said no cuddling, but he couldn’t find it in him to push the pretty Omega away who slept so soundly and Dean found himself feeling content and… happy.

The realization scared him and he stiffened. Castiel must have felt the change in his body because he woke, and carefully looked up at his Alpha when he realized his was on him.

“I- I didn’t mean too—“ He started in a panic, going against what Dean had told him, no cuddling.

“Stop”

Castiel stopped talking and didn’t move a muscle, his blue eyes flashed fear as he looked down, keeping his sight on Dean’s chest as his lips trembled.

“Its ok sweetheart, no harm done. Why don’t you get up and go do something you want. I’m not hungry”

“Yes Alpha” Castiel stood and left the bedroom naked.

Dean sighed looking up at the ceiling. He didn’t know what the hell he was doing.

**#**

A while later Dean got up with the help of his cane and made it into the hallway. He didn’t hear anything in the house and then heard a small splash of water. He made his way to the bathroom and pushed it open to find his Omega taking a bubble bath, playing with the bubbles and smiling and giggling.

He was adorable. Dean moved on before Castiel could see him and went into the living room.

Everything was clean and dusted and the carpet vacuumed. Everything was in its place. He made his way to his sliding doors and looked out at his pool and beyond it the ocean.

He found himself wondering how Castiel would look in a little baiting suit in the sun on the beach.

 

**#####**

Castiel’s heat was coming and he didn’t know how to tell Dean. The Alpha never really talk to him beyond short orders or complements for whatever he had cooked or when they made love. Castiel wanted to call it that. Sometimes Dean was gentle and careful, others he was rough and hard yet Castiel loved every second.

Dean was presently watching a football game in the living room, eating a pork avocado salad Castiel had made him. Mary had told Castiel to try and put vegetables as much as possible in Dean’s food.

To everyone’s surprised Dean eat whatever Castiel made without complaints, only complements.

“Alpha?”

“Hm?” Dean wasn’t looking at him, eyes still glued to the TV.

“My…my heat…” He was trying to figure out the right words.

Dean looked up at him then, those intense and mesmerizing apple green eyes made Castiel feel dizzy every time they were on him. “Your heat? When is it coming?”

“I’m starting to feel it, should be tomorrow or the day after”

“Ok”

That was it, that was all Dean said. Ok.

 

**#####**

Dean woke up to Castiel thrashing around in his sleep. His body feverish and his scent was ten times sweeter and stronger than usual. His wolf growled in response and he couldn’t control himself as he mounted the Omega, moving between his already spread legs and pushed himself into the wet heat, waking Castiel.

“Alpha, please…” And Dean snarled and nipped at Castiel’s jaw, making him whimper and lifted his legs higher around his hips and sank deeper into his lover. His wolf took over, red eyes glaring into lust filled gold Omega eyes as he fucked into Castiel, practically bending him in half with a relentless punishing pace.

Castiel cried out as Dean took him over the edge, being filled so fully during his heat was incredible. His whole body was on fire.

Without warning he felt his Alpha’s knot being shoved past his rim and locked them, making him gasp his release all over his chest as Dean growled, baring his teeth, exploding inside the Omega, making him whine.

The first day consisted of Dean fucking him hard mercilessly.

**#**

The second day, Dean’s wolf had calmed down enough for him to regain some control and he was much more gentle with his clearly overwhelmed and somewhat scared Omega. Dean had been a bit rough, pulling his hair and left alarming bruises on Castiel’s hips, wrists and thighs.

“I’m sorry” He kept whispering as he rolled his hips slowly into his Omega’s pliant body, making him tremble underneath him as he hit his spot every time, already having made Castiel cum four times that day. He kissed and licked at Castiel’s lips, neck and caressed his sensitive nipples with gentle fingers.

Dean knotted him again and kept kissing him, slowly and softly, enjoying the content sighs Castiel let out with his arms wrapped around Dean’s neck, playing in his short blonde hair.

Castiel loved this the most, his Alpha being sweet and gentle, nuzzling him and kissing him, making him cum ever so slowly and making his climax last several minutes till he shook uncontrollably beneath him.

**#**

The next day Castiel’s heat had completely subsided, yet Dean still pushed him into the bed and took him, a fast pace but he wasn’t rough. Dean finished before him this time and instead of knotting Castiel, he brought him to release with his fingers, twisting them deep into him.

 

**#####**

Today Mary was taking him shopping again and when she asked if Dean had bedded him yet, he simply blushed and nodded.

“Oh! Good! We should get you pregnancy tests then”

Castiel looked up at her wide eyed. He hadn’t thought about getting pregnant, he had been too lost in Dean’s embrace.

Mary smiled at him, knowing full well what he was thinking. She winked at him and took his hand.

“I can’t wait for you to be with pup!” She said all so excitedly, and it was hard for Castiel not to be swept up in her positive energy.

 

**#####**

A few weeks later Castiel found it harder than usual to button up his shorts. He hadn’t taken any of the five pregnancy tests Mary had bought him two months ago. He had completely forgotten them when he had gotten home, Dean had bent him over the kitchen counter while he tried to start dinner and licked him and fucked him with his tongue.

After that the tests had stayed in his small messenger bag he would carry when he went out with Dean’s mom. He never went anywhere with Dean, only his mother.

He quietly went into the bathroom and took a test. It was the longest 3 minutes of his life.

When he looked again, there it was, the little + sign. Tears ran to his eyes, he was with pup. Dean’s pup and he was so very happy. He dropped the test back on the sink and ran to get the phone in the kitchen to call Mary. Dean had gone to a therapy session with Sam.

Mary was ecstatic. “Oh Castiel I’m so happy!, Thank you for making me a grandmother! How does Dean feel?”

“I haven’t told him yet, he’s still out with Sam for a therapy session”

“Oh! Call me after you talk to him or make him call me!”

“Of course” Although Castiel couldn’t imagine making Dean do anything.

“Alright honey, talk to you soon! I’m so happy!”

Castiel hung up smiling at Mary’s excitement.

Just then Dean and Sam walked into the house. Castiel was about to go up to Dean but the Alpha looked very angry. He carefully made his way to him.

“Alpha?” He asked quietly, eyes round and worried.

Dean looked at him sharply, making Castiel stop in his tracks.

“Go to the room” Dean snarled, dismissing him. Castiel bolted. He had never seen him so angry. He closed the door and then could hear shouting between the brothers and a door slam.

Castiel winced and stayed seated on the bed.

A Moment later, to Castiel’s surprise Sam came into the room.

Sam scared him.

“Hey Omega” Castiel kept his eyes down.

“Hello Sam”

The tall Alpha came and sat very close to him on the bed, then placed a hand on Castiel’s bare thigh.

“So soft” Sam whispered against his ear. His hand caressing his thigh up and down.

Panic ran through Castiel. He hated when Sam touched him, he belonged to Dean…

“Dean left, who knows when he’ll be back, but we brothers share everything, and you are so very pretty”

Dean was ok sharing him with Sam? But Castiel didn’t want that, he didn’t want another Alpha touching him, he just wanted Dean.

“Take your clothes off”

“P-please… I don’t want to…” Castiel dared, his lips trembled.

The hand on his thigh gripped him tightly, making him whimper at the pain. There would be bruises he knew.

“You don’t want to anger Dean do you?”

“N-no” He didn’t want that.

“Good Omega. Take your close off and lay down on the bed”

Castiel stood, undressing numbly as tears ran to his eyes, he wanted Dean… just Dean.

He laid on the bed and the large Alpha leaned over him, smelling him and his hands started to touch him. “So pretty”

Castiel’s tears started to fall from his face as he kept quiet, his eyes on the open bedroom door.

Sam’s hands traveled down and he roughly pushed Castiel’s legs apart making him gasp as he let out a small cry.

“Be quiet”

Castiel bit his lip as Sam gripped his small soft cock, then his hand slid to his hole. He wasn’t wet and it angered Sam.

“You little whore, you should be wet, begging for my cock” Then Castiel saw stars as Sam backhanded.

Castiel looked up dazed from the hit to see Sam standing over him, unbuckling his belt when he saw movement in the door way.

“What the fuck Sam!” Castiel couldn’t make out Dean’s form, his vision so very blurry from the tears and the slap. His cheek hurt and he tasted blood in his mouth.

“Oh come on Dean, you don’t even want him” Was all Sam said as he continued to undo his belt.

Dean didn’t want him? Castiel’s heart suddenly hurt much more than the slap.

Dean stared at his brother in complete shock then looked over at his Omega when Castiel made a small whimpering sound.

Dean saw the tears, the bruised face with blood on the corner of Castiel’s mouth.

“Get away from him” Dean growled, Castiel was HIS.

Sam turned and looked at Dean. “You’re serious?”

“Yes, get the fuck out Sam”

Sam glared at Castiel and left the room then the house.

Dean quickly made his way towards Castiel. He still couldn’t grasp what he had walked in on, Sam would never do this.

“You seduced him” He said and Castiel looked at him with so many tears and he started to shake his head no. Dean gripped his shoulders. “You seduced him, Sam wouldn’t just do that”

Castiel’s lips trembled; Dean wasn’t going to believe him, he didn’t even really want him. So he said nothing, he just cried on the bed. Dean left him there and left the house.

 

**#####**

The next day, Castiel couldn’t find it in him to move from the bed. Dean had never came to bed, he wasn’t even sure if he was home. He laid in the bed hugging Dean’s pillow. His face hurt and his heart hurt.

He fell back asleep, only to be woken up later to Dean sitting on the bed, shaking him gently.

Dean looked at two sleepy and puffy red blue eyes gazing up at him, hurt clear in them.

“I um, I found this in the bathroom” Dean said, showing Castiel the pregnancy test.

Castiel had been so happy when he found out, but the way Dean was looking at him now, tired and thoughtful, he really didn’t know if the Alpha was even happy or not. Sam said he didn’t want him.

“You’re with pup” Castiel only nodded. “Castiel I need to know, has Sam ever touched you before yesterday?”

“Yes…” The Omega kept his eyes down and spoke so quietly Dean had to strain to here.

Dean licked his lips and swallowed. “When? And what did he do?”

Castiel looked up at his Alpha. Dean wasn’t looking at him, he was looking out the window, his face unreadable.

“He’s, he’s grabbed my… my ass, touched my neck… gropes me, he’s never done more till yesterday.” He replied watching Dean close his eyes and clench his jaw.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“He’s your brother Alpha…”

Of course, where Castiel came from you did what the Alphas told you. Dean couldn’t believe it and he wouldn’t of believed Castiel if he was being honest with himself, not till he saw it for himself and he had. Sam had even hit Castiel which he never would have imagined his brother doing.

Dean still wasn’t completely on board with his having to Mate Castiel… and now he was with pup. His mother would be happy, but Dean didn’t know if it was what he really wanted still.

“Are you happy your with pup?” Dean asked him and looked at the pretty Omega. Dean couldn’t deny that, Castiel was beautiful and he did care for him, yet he still fought it and he wasn’t even sure why.

“Yes Alpha… I’m very happy I am with your pup” It was the most Castiel had ever said, it was always short answers and Dean didn’t miss the genuine happy smile that graced Castiel’s hurt lips.

Dean reached up and carefully caressed Castiel’s bruised cheek and lip. He kissed him, gently and slowly. Castiel responded to him eagerly which Dean felt said so much. The Omega was always so receptive to him, always wanting and leaning into any touch Dean gave him.

The image of Castiel crying nude on the bed after his brother hit him…. Castiel hadn’t wanted Sam, didn’t want Sam.

Ending the kiss he hugged Castiel who quickly sat on his lap and buried his face in his neck. Dean felt him take a shaky breath. Castiel had been so scared Dean wouldn’t want the pup, he could feel the tension leaving the Omega as he held him.

“Will you Mate me Alpha? Please” Castiel shook with the need. His body was already changing for the pup and his wolf was scratching at him, needed his Alpha to claim him, because he felt wrong, he didn’t feel complete.

Dean looked at him and nodded, turning and placing Castiel down on the bed. Dean took off his clothes and looked down at his nude lover. He could already see a very small bump starting to let itself known.

He caressed Castiel’s chest and stomach slowly, touching him. He saw the bruise his brother had left of Castiel’s thigh. He found himself growling and kissed the bruise. He kept kissing higher, over his narrow hip bone, his belly and Dean could feel the life force, the added scent Castiel was starting to carry and the small swell of his stomach and Dean kissed and caressed him with his hands.

Castiel was so happy, Dean wanted the baby.

By the time Dean reached his lips, he pushed himself inside of Castiel’s wet heat, making both moan and groan as Dean rocked them slowly and ever so deeply.

Castiel nailed at his back, kissing him desperately.

The noises the Omega was making made Dean’s wolf need to own him, knowing he was with pup, round and swollen because of him, all Dean could hear in his head was Mine!Breed!Mate! over and over.

Castiel came fairly quickly, so lost in the pleasure Dean was giving him and he bared his neck, and when Dean came and bit him, he yelped, the pain so sharp, but it passed quickly and suddenly his whole body was humming contently, like a piece had been missing.

Dean didn’t release him right away. Not before knotting Castiel and coming two more times.

Castiel passed out to Dean licking his wound.

 

**#####**

The news of Castiel’s pregnancy traveled quickly and Mary planed a party at Dean’s house, inviting his military buddies and of course Castiel insisted on helping with the decorating and cooking. He was four months now and happy. Things between him and Dean didn’t change much but the Alpha was a bit more attentive because of the pup.

Dean had told him not to mention what happened with Sam to his mother and Castiel promised and hated that he was invited to the party. He would just stay away and not be caught alone with him.

Everyone was outside in the backyard. There were about twenty people there.

Mary had gone to the restroom while Dean and his father were speaking just outside the sliding door glass where Castiel could see him, when Sam and a brunette Castiel vaguely met when she had arrived named Lisa were coming towards him in the kitchen where he was taking out a pie.

Sam said nothing and grabbed a beer from the fridge, gave Castiel a glare and stood quietly by the kitchen counter. Lisa stood by the island as Castiel placed the pies on the window sill to cool them.

“You know he only mated you because your with pup. Dean has never wanted a family” Lisa told him.

Castiel turned around to look at her. She was beautiful, long wavy brown hair with big doe honey brown eyes, and an Omega. Her tone was a bit angry and irritated.

“That’s not true” He said quietly. She smiled at him but it was a confident and knowing smile. He didn’t like it.

She turned to look at where Dean was still talking to his dad outside. “I’ll prove it”

And before Castiel could say anything she went outside and interrupted Dean and his father. John nodded at whatever Lisa said and left them.

Castiel came around the kitchen counter and stared at them from the middle of the living room.

Lisa was flirting heavily and Dean… Dean was flirting back, smirking and licking his lips. Lisa stepped closer to where she was practically against him and Dean kept leaning down towards her neck, whispering things and it even looked like he was…

Tears slid down Castiel’s face. Dean had never said he loved him, or that he was happy… he never really said he wanted the pup either…

Sam wrapped his arms around him. “You should be mine” He said, groping him. Castiel pushed away from him, his eyes never leaving Dean when Mary came into the room and saw Castiel’s tears sliding down his face, his big blue eyes wide.

“Castiel? Honey what’s wrong?” She asked and then looked at what he was staring at. Dean and Lisa were so close together, like lovers would be.

Castiel couldn’t look anymore and ran past Mary and to the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him.

Lisa was right, Dean didn’t want him, not how Castiel wanted him. Castiel loved Dean… so much it hurt. But the pain of un-required love was like no other. It was like someone was ripping his insides apart. And the pup… Castiel wanted the pup so much, he had told himself they had made the pup out of love… when the cold truth was it had been made out of release…

Castiel slid down the wall and wailed as quietly as he could. He loved Dean so much… every time Dean had touched him, kiss him… loved him physically, Castiel had cherished every second and had lied to himself, thinking Dean cared for him….

**#**

Mary went outside and yanked Dean away from Lisa, making her son limp as quickly as he could to follow her into the house and John followed.

“Mom, what!?”

Mary was so mad she slapped him, shocking him and John.

“Mary...” John started but she held up at hand stopping him. Mary Winchester may have been an Omega surrounded by Alpha men in the family but she was the law.

“Dean Winchester I raised you better than this. How dare you hurt Castiel like that. How can you care so little for him, your MATE to openly flirt with another Omega right in front of him when he’s carrying your pup!” Mary was livid.

Castiel had seen him with Lisa? He had no real excuse, no real reason for what he did other than…

“You want this to fail so badly because it’s not what you wanted? Is it so very horrible to have that beautiful boy love you so fully? To have a pup of your own? Is it that scary to love someone Dean that it’s easier to ruin it and hurt him? Why don’t you just shoot him while you’re at it CAPTAIN! I’m sure it would be less painful.” Dean stared at his mother with wide eyes. He had never ever seen her so mad as she shook in place, the anger and disappointment was clear on her face as tears slid down her face.

She stormed off outside and yelled at everyone to get out.

John looked at his son and shook his head in disbelief. “What the hell are you doing Dean?”

Dean felt numb, he had been a coward this whole time, not letting himself love Castiel because… because what? He was selfish and hard headed, he was so angry with getting injured, not being able to go back into battle to save others, he ended up hurting the only person that put up with him in every way.

**#**

Dean went into their bedroom and found Castiel on the floor, on his side of the bed, sitting holding his stomach as he cried.

“Cas”

The Omega looked up and stood, backing all the way into the corner of the room and kept his eyes down and away from Dean, his mating mark clear and visible on his pale neck.

Dean made his way to him and Castiel scent… he radiated pain, hurt and vulnerability. Dean hated the smell right away.

He reached up and caressed Castiel cheek and watched as his mate leaned into the touch, his lips trembling and more tears fell.

“You really love me, don’t you?” Dean said and those damn soul hitting blue eyes looked up at him, drowned in tears.

“Yes” The Omega replied and Dean kissed him.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry I’m been such a horrible Alpha to you. I’ve been so stuck in my head, in my anger for what happened with my leg and being discharged… I never bothered to give us a chance.”

Castiel just watched him and Dean never wanted to see those blue eyes full of hurt again. He wanted that smile he knew Castiel had, and how his nose wrinkled a little when he did.

“Can you forgive me?”

Castiel wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him. Dean held him tightly against him, kissing his neck as he repeatedly told him how sorry he was.

 

**#####**

Dean changed after that. He was lighter somehow, talked more, and smiled more. He was loving and attentive. He took a habit of talking to Castiel’s stomach, at their pup. He encouraged Castiel to talk more, to not be afraid to say things to him, no matter what it was, Dean wanted to know. He also liked to cuddle on to sofa while watching TV or just listening to music and holding his pregnant Omega. Dean had also admitted he loved when Castiel took a bubble bath, he was adorable, Dean even snapped a picture or two of Castiel in the tub, covered in bubbles after putting too much Mr. Bubbles in the water. Dean had laughed for hours at am embarrassed Omega who blushed furiously. He even cooked for Castiel once in a while and helped with things around the house as Castiel started to get bigger.

“Alpha I’m a huge whale”

Dean laughed. “No your not, your beautiful all round with our pup” He said coming behind him to wrapped his hands over the swollen stomach.

They were going to the beach and Castiel’s pink and yellow bikini bottom was barely holding on. Castiel waddled while Dean limped on the sand slowly.

Dean helped Castiel sit down and started to put sunscreen protection all over him, tickling his sides as he went making Castiel giggle. Dean placed himself behind Castiel so the Omega could lean back onto him.  
  
Castiel sighed contently. He was so happy, the last two months he and Dean really started to be a couple. Dean didn’t ignore him or hide in the bedroom all the time. He wasn’t so angry anymore even though he still struggled with what had happened. Castiel’s favorite thing in the world was Dean’s laughed.

It was the kind of laugh that felt joyful and full bodied trembling.

He also couldn’t believe how affectionate Dean was with him, always touching and caressing. Kisses and playful nips, openly, publicly, no longer just in the bedroom.

The sex was even better than before and Castiel hadn’t imagined it could be. It was mind blowing and now earth shattering, at least for him. Dean had also let him know that if he wanted to initiate anything, not to be scared too. Dean wouldn’t reject him, he told him he could never resist him and had wiggled his eyebrows making to Omega laugh and Dean had looked at him then, eyes wild and full of something Castiel was too scared to name out loud.

Dean knew Castiel loved him, but Dean had never said it and Castiel didn’t know if he did yet, but he wanted to believe he did.

They stayed silent against one another, Castiel leaned his head back on Dean’s shoulder, turned his head, making his forehead rest against Dean’s jaw.

“Mom suggested I take you with me tomorrow to my physical therapy and get you a prenatal massage, said it would be good for you and the pup” Dean said as a warm breeze dance over them.

“Yes Alpha” Castiel closed his eyes, wanting to cherish this quiet and perfect moment between them. Dean was absently rubbing his arm gently, fingers barely touching. Sending tingling sensations through him.

Dean kissed his temple and sighed contently.

 

**#####**

The prenatal massage felt wonderful. The Beta was gentle and firm where he needed to apply pressure. His skilled hands and fingers made Castiel melt into the massage table.

A sudden growl made Castiel open his eyes and raise his head to find Dean in the doorway growling at the Beta.

“Alpha” Dean looked over at him and limped towards him, leaning heavily on his cane. Castiel took his hand, secretly loving that Dean was being protective.

“I’m not hurting him or the baby sir” The Beta said, his hand moving lower on Castiel’s back as he laid on his side, his round belly resting comfortably.

Dean growled again, watching as the Beta’s hands were a bit too close to his Omega’s ass to his liking.

Castiel realized Dean was jealous. A spark of pride came to flame inside of him. He squeezed Dean’s hand gaining his attention again.

Dean looked down at his Omega. HIS. He was determined not to stop his emotions and feelings for the beautiful twink before him. No, Castiel was loving and perfect. He took Dean’s breath away every time the Alpha let himself really look at him. Cooking dinner, laughing at his joke, making his nose wrinkle which made Dean’s knees shake at the sight, when they made love and Castiel was flushed and moaning, so wet and tight around him. When he would shower with him and the Omega could still be shy at times and was completely adorable.

Looking at him now, half asleep from the massage and holding his hand, his bright blue eyes the only real light in the dimly lit room. His dark hair unruly and soft, skin sun kissed from the beach. He was gorgeous.

Dean leaned down and kissed him, unable to stop himself. Castiel smiled against his lips.

When the massage was done, the Beta all but bolted from the room under Dean’s glare, which made Castiel laugh and arch a brow at him.

“Were you jealous Alpha?” He asked carefully. Dean was thankful the room barely had lighting, hiding the embarrassing blush on his cheeks at his Omega catching him being jealous.

“Maybe” He said, helping his mate to stand. Dean squatted down as best as he could with his hurting leg and started to help his mate get dress, making him step carefully into his shorts while Castiel held on to his shoulders for support.

He slid the panties and shorts up gently, grateful for elastic waist bands as he reached Castiel’s hips.

“Thank you Dean” Castiel said as the Alpha reached his full height. He helped him with the light yellow blouse and buttoned it as Castiel kissed at his stubbly jaw.

Castiel was enjoying his Alpha’s comforting scent. Dean always smelled so good, like home.

As if reading his mind, Dean leaned in and buried his nose against Castiel’s neck, wrapping his arms around him.

His Omega smelled so RIGHT. The blueberry muffin and honeydew smell was even more potent and had a mix of apples and fig. Their pup.

“Are you hungry?” Dean asked and they started towards the door.

“Yes Alpha”

“How about we go out to dinner? Would you like that?”

They had never been out to dinner. “Yes, very much”

Dean smiled at him as they walked out of the building and towards the car, hand in hand.

 

**#####**

Dean helped Castiel out of the car as the valet held the door open. As they started towards the restaurant, Castiel looked around at the beautiful trees that had lights all around them and a singer was singing and playing music for a few people that were relaxing outside on comfy looking white sofas.

“What is this place?” Castiel asked as Dean guided them towards the doors.

“Chima’s, Brazilian steak house” The Alpha told him. Castiel had never heard of a Brazilian steak house and Dean couldn’t help but smile at his blank look. “You’ll like it, I promise”

They went inside and Castiel looked to see a large salad buffet and then as Dean helped him towards their table, he could see men dressed in black pants and white shirts carrying around different types of meats. They were seated towards the back.

Castiel was looking around with wide innocent eyes. He had never been in a restaurant before and Dean knew a Brazilian steak house was a bit different.

“Omega” Dean said, gaining his attention. He reached out and took Castiel’s hand. “You can go get as much salad as you want on the buffet, and you see this?” He picked up the poker chip looking flipper and showed it to him. “The black side means you don’t want any meat at the moment, and if you flip it to the red side it means you do, so you see all these waiters with meat on cutting skewers?” Castiel nodded. “They will all come one by one and you can have a piece of each if you want”

“Ok” Castiel said smiling. Their table waiter brought them water and Castiel didn’t know how to start.

“Do you want me to get you a little bit of everything from the salad bar and bring a second plate for you meats?”

“I can go Alpha you don’t have to”

“Sweetheart, your with pup, I’ll get it for you” Dean said standing. He kissed his forehead and limped towards the salad bar, leaving his cane at the table. The Omega secretly loved when Dean called him ‘Sweetheart’.

Castiel watched Dean take four plates. Keeping two under two for the meats and started to fill the top two with various foods from the bar.

“Aren’t you all pretty with pup” Castiel turned quickly seeing what was most likely an Alpha smiling down at him. He was tall with dark hair and grey eyes. “You here by yourself Omega?” The Alpha said coming closer.

“No, he’s not” Dean’s Alpha tone, strong and deep but calm. He placed Castiel’s plates in front of him and set down his own, then stood up to full height, glaring at the brazen Alpha.

“Oh, I see” The stranger said looking Dean up and down and then at the cane by the table and then turned back to Castiel, ignoring Dean. ”Well if your bored of a broken Alpha, you should come with me” He said and reached for Castiel.

The Omega flinched back and Dean grabbed the Alpha’s wrist, practically breaking it making the stranger yelp.

“If you touch him it will be the last thing you ever do” Dean warned the stranger, Alpha tone in full force and dark, promising pain.

“Alpha” Castiel said quietly looking at Dean, touching Dean’s pant leg.

A Beta suddenly walked over and asked what was going on.

“This rude idiot tried touching my mate” Dean said after releasing the Alpha’s wrist, placing himself between them and Castiel who was still holding on to him.

The Beta had the stranger removed from the restaurant. “I apologize for the disturbance and hope this has not caused you any harm.” The Beta said, looking between Dean and Castiel.

Dean looked at Castiel, he had smelled his Omega’s fear earlier but his scent was changing to a more content scent. Castiel nodded that he was ok and rubbed at his swollen stomach.

“We’re fine, thank you” Dean finally told the Beta.

“Great, please let me complement your dinner this evening as an apology”

“That’s very generous of you” Dean said, a bit surprised.

“Well you are obviously a veteran and your beautiful Omega is with pup, it is the least I can do” The Beta said smiling and excused himself.

Dean wandered how he knew he was a vet when he move his chair up to the table and something shinned on his chest. His dog tags, plus his limp. At least the Beta wasn’t an idiot.

They started to eat and Castiel loved what Dean had brought him, and then they started on the meats. At one point Castiel was a bit over whelmed having meat after meat offered to him. Dean laughed and turned over his flipper.

Castiel had flushed, embarrassed at having forgotten about the option to flip it. He was cutting into a piece of Picanha top sirloin; Castiel decided this was his favorite and it so happened to be Dean’s as well.

“Do you know how adorable you are?” Dean said, making Castiel look up at him and he turned a furious shade of red and shyly looked away. Dean leaned forwards and kissed him, softly on the lips.

The rest of the dinner was spent with adoring glances from both, shy smiles from Castiel and happy smirks from Dean.

 

**#####**

“Alpha… please…yes…” Castiel couldn’t stop moaning, grasping tightly on to the back of the couch for support while Dean licked him open as he kneeled on the couch.

Dean was on his knees behind him, face buried in between his ass cheeks, spreading them with his hands, tongue fucking him.

Castiel couldn’t take it, it felt so amazing and then Dean pushed in a finger with his tongue and Castiel came all over the leather couch, head thrown back. “Dean!”

“So good for me baby” Dean said as he kissed Castiel’s ass cheek, loving how the Omega was trembling. He nipped and sucked a hickey on Castiel’s back thigh, just under his ass as he added a second finger, making his lover gasp and arch his back to push back against his fingers. “So greedy for me” He said watching his fingers ease in and out of his wet hole.

“Please…” Castiel was so high from Dean’s ministrations and his first orgasm.

Dean added a third finger and started kissing up Castiel’s back as he rose to his feet. “Smell so good… so pretty Cas…” A shiver went through Castiel. The few times Dean called him ‘Cas’, made thousands of butterflies bloom in his stomach.

The Omega was panting and mewling as Dean brushed his fingers against his prostate over and over, whole body shaking.

Dean pulled his fingers out, gaining a whimper from his lover. He sat on the couch and pulled Castiel onto him backwards, making Castiel’s back rest against his chest, leaning back. Dean caressed Castiel’s sensitive nipples, making the Omega suck in a breath while nipping at Dean’s jaw. The Alpha’s hands caressing down over the swollen stomach and then his arms went under Castiel’s legs and lifted him.

Castiel loved how strong his Alpha was and he let out a loud and long moan as Dean pushed up into him, easing him down on his cock slowly, inch by inch till he was fully inside.

Dean growled at the sensation. No matter how many times he took his Omega, it felt amazing each and every time.

Castiel started rolling his hips as best as he could, being with pup made things a bit more difficult but Dean took it as his cue to move. He held his lover’s leg up and started to thrust up into him.

Castiel’s head was thrown back against Dean’s shoulder and couldn’t stay quiet.

The Alpha loved how loud and responsive the Omega was, the girly moans and whimpers going straight to his ego and pride as he fucked harder into his Mate.

Castiel came once more, making a loud gasping and wrecked sound. His body went slack, pliant and spent against Dean.

Dean licked and nipped at his Omega’s neck and came into his lover after a few more thrusts.

After a moment, the Alpha maneuvered Castiel on his lap, turning him so he could cradle him against him. Dean leisurely kissed at his weakened and exhausted Omega.

“Wow now that was quite the show”

Castiel went rigid as panic and fear ran threw him. Dean looked towards the front door to see Sam standing against the wall of the hall with a smirk on his face.

“What the hell Sam!?” Dean growled, helping Castiel off his lap and covered the scared Omega with the forest green throw.

Dean slipped back into his jean as his brother came forward.

“Castiel smells amazing” Sam said as he came closer.

Dean glared at his brother who was eyeing his Omega like dinner. He steeped in front of his brother, blocking his view. Dean could smell Castiel’s distress and he hated the scent.

“Why are you here?” Dean ask, his tone anything but pleasant.

Sam licked his lips. “I came to have a beer and see the pretty Omega.”

When Sam’s eyes went red, Dean lost it. His brother wanted Castiel and Dean wasn’t going to stand for it. The Alpha launched into his younger brother roaring.

Castiel yelped and stood as quickly as he could from the couch, tightly wrapped in the throw and ran for the phone.

As he tried to tell Mary what was happening, while he watched Dean and Sam fight, he couldn’t stop the tears and the fear. When he hung up he grabbed Dean’s cane and held it against his chest as he watched the Alpha’s.

The brothers broke apart, Sam’s face bloodied as Dean stood between him and Castiel. ProtectMate!Protect!Pup! was running threw his head like a mantra.

The front door suddenly opened to reveal John and Mary. They went straight for Sam.

Castiel made a small whimper and Dean spun around. Seeing his scared little Omega Dean went to him and held him, burying his nose in his Omega’s neck to calm down. “Your safe” He said, needing his Omega to calm down as well.

Within second Castiel relaxed against him and his scent was warm and soft again.

“You two want to tell me what’s going on now?” Dean said turning to his parents, keeping Castiel behind him.

Mary looked at him a bit ashamed and John flexed his jaw.

“We all know if I wanted to I could really hurt little brother, but you two went straight to him instead of me” Dean said, watching Sam still smirking and eyeing Castiel.

“Your brother has an addiction. He was doing a lot better but then when Castiel came, he lapsed.” Mary started.

“Addiction?”

“It’s more of an ‘urge’ problem” John snarled. “He has a hard time controlling his impulses around certain Omegas, not all but some.” The old Alpha huffed. “When you were overseas, Sam was in jail for assault and attempted rape on a few different occasions.”

Dean couldn’t believe it. “What…”

Their mother had tears in her eyes as she held on to the still struggling Alpha, who was fighting to take control of himself. “His wolf takes over and he can’t stop it… we couldn’t tell you Dean…”

“It’s always all about Dean!” Sam roared. “Mom’s favorite son, Dad’s perfect soldier and now you have an Omega! He should be mine! You don’t even want him!”

“That’s not true! I love him” Dean said, adrenaline pumping as Sam struggled against their parents.

Dean loved him. Castiel felt numb all over. His Alpha loved him. His lips trembled as he reached for Dean. “Alpha…?” Voice small and timid.

The Alpha turned and saw Castiel looking at him with surprised and hopeful wide blue eyes, so innocent and beautiful. “I love you Cas”

The Omega rushed to him and hugged him as tightly as he could. Dean wrapped his arms around him, stroking his back lovingly.

“Come on” John said, yanking Sam towards the door.

“What are you going to do with him?” Dean asked.

“Get him back into the program he was in before, it really helped him.” John said. With that they were gone and Dean went back to holding his precious Omega.

**#**

Dean loved him. “I love you baby, I always have I was just to-“ Dean didn’t have time to finish as Castiel surged forward a kissed him.

“Alpha…”

Dean seared his lips with his and showed the Omega how much he really felt for him.

 

**#####**

Dean was at a therapy session while Castiel rocked back and forth on the rocking chair, thinking about their pup, content and happy. He was rubbing his stomach, smiling and thinking about how the pup would look.

“You should be with me”

Castiel looked up seeing Sam standing in the door way.

Sam went to him and gripped his arm roughly, yanking the Omega up and towards him. “You are coming with me” Castiel managed to grab his cell phone, dialing Dean, keeping the phone on, while Sam pulled at him.

Castiel cried out as Sam shoved him out of the house.

“You should have been mine, not Dean’s. That pup….” Sam sounded angry as he pushed the Omega into the back seat of his car.

“Should have been mine”

Sam ran around the car and slid into the driver’s seat and peeled out of the drive way.

“Where are we going?” Castiel asked, voice filled with fear as tears stung his eyes. The cell phone was still on but he couldn’t let Sam seen it.

“Somewhere no one will bother us”

Castiel was terrified and he whimpered, his hands on his stomach as fear gripped his throat and his heart beat faster. Bone chilling thoughts swirled through his mind.

What if Dean didn’t answer and the phone was just on for no reason?

What if he never saw Dean again?

What about their pup?

What was Sam going to do to him…?

“Please Sam… don’t do this…” Castiel cried but the Alpha just snarled at him and reached in the back and slapped him.

“Quiet!”  
  
Castiel yelped at the pain, covering his cheek, leaning down against the seat, tears spilling onto the leather.

**#**

Dean looked at his phone confused. The Omega had called him but he wasn’t talking, but Dean could hear…. Sam.

Dean jumped off the exam table and dialed his father.

**#**

Sam parked and pulled Castiel out of the car. The Omega had no idea where they were. They were at a junk yard, at least that’s what he thought it was. A huge grey building and broken cars were everywhere.  
  
Sam was dragging him and his feet tripped and he fell, crying out. Fear for his pup was very real as Sam back handed. “You clumsy little whore.” The Alpha gripped his chin, making him look at him and kissed him forcefully.

When Castiel wouldn’t return the kiss, Sam smacked him again and then took out a knife. Castiel wrapped his arms around his stomach as best as he could.

Sam smelled the Omega’s fear, strong and potent in the air. He snarled and squatted back down to grabbed Castiel’s face, making the Omega cry out in pain.

“You will kiss me, just like you kiss Dean, or I will cut out this abomination from your stomach. It should be my pup your carrying not his! I won’t hesitate to kill it if you don’t do as I say, understood?”

Castiel was shaking, nodding his head. “Yy-yes Alpha” He replied, voice trembling as he kept his arms wrapped firmly around his stomach, trying desperately to protect his pup… Dean’s pup…

Sam smiled a horrible smirk and yanked Castiel’s hair up and moved in to kiss him again.

“SAM!” Sam spun around finding Dean and their father John.

Castiel whined for Dean, gaining another slap from Sam, making him dizzy.

Dean ran as fast as he could with his leg, swinging his cane at Sam, getting his brother right in the head as John reached them and grabbed Sam, trying to restrain him.

Sam roared but then a pain filled screamed pierced the air. Castiel was holding on to his stomach and he was soaked, laying on the floor.

“The baby…” Castiel couldn’t speak as another wave of pain that filled him. Dean kneeled next to him. The Omega’s water broke.

“Its coming… now” Castiel cried out.

“Shit” Dean placed himself between his Omega’s legs and looked back at his father, who had finally subdued Sam, tying him securely to a chair, gagging him.

“Dad! I need blankets and the first aid kit from the car!” John looked at Castiel with wide eyes as the Omega panted and growled. He bolted to the car.

Dean grabbed his phone and dial his mother.

“Is Castiel ok? Where is Sam?”

“Mom Cas is having the baby, right fucking now! Tell me what to do!”

Mary gasped then started yelling instructions to Dean.

Castiel looked exhausted as John returned with the blankets, water and the first aid kit.

“Dad support Cas’s back” Dean told him and the elder Alpha slid in behind Castiel, letting the Omega lean back against him.

“Ok baby, push” Dean was in position, his phone on speaker on a box next to him as Mary kept telling him what to do.

“Oh my god I see the head…. Wow” Dean was trying not to be too grossed out.

Castiel was screaming as he pushed, his body shaking violently.

“You’re doing good baby, just a little more”

John was holding Castiel’s hand as the Omega pushed back against him, yelling in pain and exhaustion.

“Almost…. Just…”

A baby’s cry erupted around them as Castiel gasped out in relief.

Dean held his pup, two deep blue eyes looked at him, nose and cheeks dusted in freckles. Dean smiled as a tear slid down his cheek. “Hey pup” A tiny hand reached up to touch his chin.

Castiel was completely drained and leaned back heavily against John, not caring at the moment that it was his father in-law holding him.

“Cas look, the perfect little pup you gave me” Dean said, scooting next to his lover, handing the smirking baby to him.

Castiel cried. Their son was so beautiful, Dean’s blond hair and freckles, he even had his lips, but the pup had Castiel’s blue eyes.

“He’s perfect” The Omega whispered, watching as his son looked at them in awe.

“Your perfect” Dean told him, kissing his sweaty temple lovingly.

 

**#####**

After taking Castiel and the pup to the hospital, John took Sam to the institution, a new one where the Alpha wouldn’t be able to just walk out.

Mary came to the hospital quickly, overwhelming Castiel and the pup with baby talk and cooing, which made Dean laugh.

 

**#####**

**Omega Facility, Months Later**  
  
  
“Balthazar! You have mail!”

The Omega stepped out of his small room and towards the carrier. He had never received a letter before and was very confused as to who or why he would be getting one.

He opened the envelope, finding a letter and a photo. He looked at the photo and smiled happily, tears of joy hitting his eyes.

It was a picture of Castiel, smiling holding a beautiful pup and they were both being held and hugged by a very handsome looking Alpha.

**/Dear Balthazar,**

**I hope this letter finds you well and in good health. Thank you for everything you have ever done for me. Caring for me and raising me like an older brother. I wanted to write you and let you know how happy I am in my life. My Alpha Dean is kind and loving, we have a beautiful pup together named Milo. I wish you could be here, meet my family. If it’s alright with you I’d like to keep writing you and send pictures.**

**With great love**

**Castiel Winchester/**

 

End 


End file.
